musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexys Midnight Runners
Dexys Midnight Runners are a British pop group from Birmingham led by singer / guitarist Kevin Rowland ( August 17 1953 , Wolverhampton ), the band was (officially) from 1978 to 1986. In 2003, the thread was picked up again under the name Dexys . Content [ hide ] *1 History **1.1 from 1977 to 1979, beginning of period **1.2 from 1980 to 1981, their debut album and press stop **1.3 1982-1983; breakthrough **1.4 1984-1986; breakdown and disperse **1.5 1988-1999; solo career **1.6 2003 reunion **1.7 from 2012 to 2013, new album *2 Discography **2.1 Singles **2.2 Albums **2.3 Videos *3 Radio 2 Top 2000 *4 External link History [ edit ] 1977-1979, beginning of period [ edit ] Kevin Rowland, the son of Irish immigrants, began his career in 1977 at the age of 24 at the punk group Killjoys with whom he single Johnny Will not Go To Heaven released. Kevin became disillusioned with the punk and could not communicate with the other group members. Inspired by the soul music of the sixties he founded with guitarist / vocalist Kevin 'Al' Archer rich Dexys Midnight Runners on blazers. The group, which only came later, alleging Dexedrine , which was a popular peppil in the entertainment circuit. Members (in addition to the two Kevins that drummer Andy Groak 'Grocut , bassist Pete Williams , saxophonists Steve Spooner and JB, trombonist "Big" Jim Paterson , and keyboardist Andy Leek ) are strict teetotalers . In 1979 Dexys Midnight Runners were opening for The Specials , band leader Jerry Dammers advised them to wear suits but they wanted none of it, and they also beat the offerings of the man's newly established 2 Tone label. The band members dressed as dockers from Kevin Rowlands favorite film Mean Streets (directed by Martin Scorsese ) and signed a contract with the label of Oddball Clash manager Bernie Rhodes . 1980-1981; debut album and press Stop [ edit ] End of 1979, the debut single released Dance Stance , a protest song against Irish jokes , in the chorus are Irish writers listed as Oscar Wilde , Brendan Behan , Edna O Brien and Samuel Beckett , and the bridges says Rowland "Shut your mouth till you know the truth" . Dance Stance pulled the lower echelons of the British top 40 , but at the EMI released successor Geno (a tribute to Geno Washington ) the band had a number one address. hit Money not yet delivered it to them, because the accompanying tour, they worked off by black riding the train. music journalist Paolo Hewitt saw it with my own eyes during an interview for Melody Maker . Shortly after the release of the debut album Searching For The Young Soul Rebels ( top 10 listing), the band announced that it no longer talk because the programs offered by that group interviews gave a wrong impression of them. using the (British) music press Instead, they published essays that only their views views on the true meaning of soul ( "Will not blossomed amid wild rock excesses" ), the press ( "No sense of reality" ) and lookalike fans ( "Are we far from liked " ). Between the release of the singles There There My Dear and Keep It got Leek, Williams, Grocut and new keyboardist Mick Talbot (later with Paul Weller active in The Style Council ) on; Rowland wanted them to play the violin but they did not want in. The dropouts were more like The Office . Al Archer also gave it up, and founded his own band ( Blue Ox Babes ) on. Shrouded in boxing clothes were Kevin Rowland and Jim Paterson continues with a new Dexys Midnight Runners ( "Better than the last" they said in their third essay) and a new record label ( Mercury ) after Plan B , against the appointment, was single released. The song was a hit, and the successors Show Me and Liars A to E knew the success of Geno unmatchable. An extensive theater tour was reduced to three concerts were not all sold out. 1982-1983; breakthrough [ edit ] The new band was expanded again with a string section (The Emerald Express), beginning in 1982 stuck in worn dungarees and brought a new sound that was described as "Celtic Soul". Jim Paterson and other members of the brass section (Speare and Maurice) felt degraded and stepped on. They went on independently if the TKO Horns (Totally Knocked Out) and worked in subsequent years with Elvis Costello , Madness , and Howard Jones . The first single from the new band, on Mercury released Celtic Soul Brothers , made little impression (as opposed to the lifting of press stop), but with the successor Come On Eileen and the album Too-Rye-Ay scored the band a world .The third single, Jackie Wilson Said , was a cover of Van Morrison , whose music was also a source of inspiration. The band went on tour and did while in October 1982 Haarlem and Toppop -studio. In the spring of 1983, following the re-release of Celtic Soul Brothers , were the United States at the turn. In New York she bought clothes for their next phase, in which only a violinist Margaret O 'Hara and guitarist Billy Adams went along. 1984-1986, breakdown and disperse [ edit ] "The success (of Too-Rye-Aye ) has not made me happy, " said Rowland in 2007 to the British magazine Mojo. "I felt empty and meaningless" . Hence he "more content" and chose a (Irish) political consciousness grew. The first result was the single Knowledge Of Beauty (1984). After much rewriting and re-record the third album (released Do not Stand Me Down ) until September 1985. Rowland initially wanted no single issue but by the time he went back to work yet with a truncated version of This Is What She's Like the press had still only about disappointing sales and gave gifrecensies poorly attended concerts. In 1986 the band took to the television Brushstrokes the song Because Of You , that they earned at the end of the year, a top 40 hit (and again, a new image). Then the band broke up. 1988-1999; solo career [ edit ] Kevin Rowland released in 1988 a solo album, the by Deodato produced The Wanderer . The four singles, Walk Away , Tonight , Young Man and The More I See You , were not all hits. Three years later, a Best Of and Rowland took the news pages to meet. his daughter from a previous relationship At the age of 8 she bought the Come On Eileen -single without knowing that it was sung by her father. Rowland reunited with Jim Paterson and together they formed a new Dexys Midnight Runners. Equipped with a Too-Rye-Aye -like image they brought in 1993 a set of new songs in the Saturday Show with Jonathan Ross . Plans for a new album went quickly in the refrigerator because Rowland and Paterson started fighting again. In 1995, Rowland again had a fight with the New Musical Express ; reason for this was an article in which journalist Stuart Bailie wondered what had become since the interview two years earlier, and thereby drew his own conclusions from Rowland. "Arrogance at summit " held Rowland whose letters were printed in the letters. heading Another reason that the new album was delayed was that Rowland with a cocaine addiction struggled. But he gave in 1999 on the Creation label a second solo album ( My Beauty ) from which he coverde songs that gave him the strength to kick the habit. His version of Bruce Springsteen's Thunder Road was rejected at the last moment by Springsteen himself. The press showed the album Nothing really, especially since this time Rowland dressed in dresses and suspenders ( "For years I suppressed my feminine side" he said in an interview). The audience was not convinced because at theReading Festival Rowland, was accompanied by two striptease dancers, booed. Creation then went bankrupt in late 1999 meant that once again postponing new Dexys Midnight Runners material. 2003 reunion [ edit ] In 2003, Rowland, toured this time dressed as a gangster boss , a new incarnation of the band, now under the abbreviated name "Dexys", through Dubai , England and Scandinavia, which he DVD It Was Like That took. Jim Paterson was not the party, Mick Talbot other hand, just like Pete Williams took over vocals that Rowland no longer cope. There were two new singles, Manhood , and My Life in England , although they were planned but have played on radio stations, they have not been officially released. In February 2006 Rowland toured Sweden with a local big band and sang alongside Dexys Midnight Runners classics also some covers. In 2007, a live recording, released in 1981 on CD: The Projected Passion Revue shows a band in the transition from Geno to Come On Eileen . Rowland himself called this occupation Dexys Midnight Runners, the best ever. That same year, Too-Rye-Aye re-released in a deluxe edition and suggested Kevin Rowland, now also active as a DJ, an album with his favorite music. 2012-2013, new album [ edit ] In 2012 the band came after 27 years with a new album. Dexys, now assisted again by Jim Paterson, spent May 15 at Later with Jools Holland a preview of One day I'm going to soar and gave at the end of that month four concerts. The first single, She Got a Wiggle , was released on May 28, June 4, the new album came out. In September 2012 the band toured the United Kingdom. [1] From 15 to April 27 Dexys gave a series of nine concerts at the Duke of York's Theatre in London's West End . [2] On June 30 Dexys occurred during Parkpop in The Hague . The day after the band gave a concert in the Melkweg inAmsterdam . Besides material from the new album as they also played a new version of the hit Geno . Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] *''Dance Stance'' / I'm Just Looking (1979) *''Geno'' / Breakin 'Down The Walls Of Heartache (1980) *''There There My Dear'' / The Horse (1980) *''Keep It Part Two (Inferiority Part One)'' / One Way Love (1980) *''Plan B'' / Soul finger (1981) *''Show Me'' / Soon (1981) *''Liars A To E'' / ... And Yes We Must Remain The Wildhearted Outsiders (1981) *''The Celtic Soul Brothers'' / Love Part Two (1982) *''Come On Eileen'' / Dubious (1982) *''Jackie Wilson Said (I'm In Heaven When You Smile)'' / Let's Make This Precious (1982) *''Let's Get This Straight (From The Start)'' / Old (1982) *''The Celtic Soul Brothers (Reissue)'' / Reminisce Part One (1983) *''(An Extract From) This Is What She's Like'' / This Is What She's Like (Final) (1985) *''Because Of You (The Theme From Brush Strokes)'' / Kathleen Mavourneen (1986) *''She got a wiggle'' (2012) Albums [ edit ] *''Searching For The Young Soul Rebels'' (1980) *''Too-Rye-Ay'' (1982) *''Geno'' (1983) *''Do not Stand Me Down'' (1985) *''The Very Best Of Dexys Midnight Runners'' (1991) *''BBC Radio One In Concert'' (recorded 1982, released in 1993) *''Because Of You'' (1993) *''Let's Make This Precious - The Best Of Dexys Midnight Runners'' (2003) *''The Projected Passion Revue'' (2007) *''One day I'm going to soar'' (2012) Videos [ Edit ] *''The Bridge'' (1983) *''Live In Concert'' (1984) *''I Love You (Listen To This)'' (2002) *''It Was Like That'' (2004) Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] Category:Bands